Alliance history of Bobogoobo
The history of Bobogoobo's alliance membership is somewhat interesting and controversial. Bobogoobo has been in six alliances so far: the Democratic Order, a neutral alliance on Aqua; the Grämlins, a small, selective Aqua alliance; the Aqua Defense Initiative, a much-disliked defunct alliance on Aqua; the Shadow Proclamation, the now-defunct successor to ADI following its leader's forced departure, on White; the Imperial Order, a medium-sized, somewhat disliked but still awesome alliance on Blue; and the New Pacific Order, a large Red alliance. O'Goobo gets bored easily and sometimes this causes him to move to a different alliance; however, boredom has only been the cause of one move so far, and that alliance disbanded soon afterward anyway, due to inactivity. Days of Our TDO The nation of Bobogoobo, like any nation in its beginnings, received several messages from large alliances that wished for Bobogoobo to join them. A few of these messages stood out to O'Goobo, and he spent a while making a decision on which alliance would be the best for his nation. The message that most appealed to O'Goobo had been sent to him by thechort of the Democratic Order. TDO interested O'Goobo because of its neutrality and promises of a great community. O'Goobo was attracted by neutrality because he wished to grow his nation in peace without the worry of war. O'Goobo applied to the Democratic Order and waited eagerly to be accepted. The hour became late and O'Goobo went to sleep. The next day, after O'Goobo's classes, he checked his application again. He had been accepted overnight. O'Goobo followed the joining procedures and began to interact in TDO. He enjoyed participating in spam games and other activities, and held a variety of positions, which helped prepare him for the future as well. A Change of Scenery After Bobogoobo had been in TDO for about a month, TDO decided that it would move to new forums. Bobogoobo performed its move on October 10, 2007. O'Goobo liked that the new forums were very light compared to the dark gray and red of the old ones. O'Goobo immediately began several games in the spam section. A Red-Letter Day On November 13, 2007, O'Goobo was promoted to the Low Senate of TDO as recognition for work he had been doing around the alliance and for his dedication to TDO. A Glowing Winter On December 25, 2008, an expensive research undertaking called the Manhattan Project culminated with Bobogoobo scientists discovering a way to develop nuclear weapons. O'Goobo believed this to be the will of Admin for several reasons. First, developing weapons of mass destruction on a day that was originally a celebration of a holy figure must have some significant meaning, and could also have been some kind of gift to O'Goobo. Additionally, it gave a whole new meaning to the phrase "walking in a winter wonderland." O'Goobo also believed this to be a special event because several events had happened independently and all helped to advance Bobogoobo to its goal of developing nuclear weapons. First, one of Bobogoobo's trading partners, Bauer, disbanded because its leader had been gone for an excessive amount of time (again). O'Goobo consulted with the other nations in his trading circle, and they decided to fill Bauer's position in the circle with a nation that produced one resource in common with Bauer, and produced Uranium as its other resource. The circle has been extremely stable ever since that event, and the acquisition of Uranium gave Bobogoobo's scientists a leap forward in the research on nuclear weapons. The second independent event was when the Democratic Order began a program that aimed to make the alliance more safe by giving its larger nations an incentive to develop a strong military. Because Bobogoobo was already well on its way to developing nuclear weapons, O'Goobo promised that he would develop nuclear weapons for the safety of TDO. All things considered, Christmas 2008 was a very special day for the nation of Bobogoobo. Departure Bobogoobo's first year in TDO was highly enjoyable. However, as the date came closer to the second anniversary of Bobogoobo's TDO membership, things started to go badly. The senate constantly argued, and each chamber was suspicious of the other. Various other causes continued to snowball. The final straw was when several members of TDO tried to remove John Warbuck of New Aligned States from the alliance. O'Goobo had high respect for Warbuck and thought that the events in TDO were becoming ridiculous. At first he followed the examples of many others by finally deciding to resign his position in the Low Senate. However, even separating himself from the nasty politics did not make him happy. He still saw all the things he didn't like, either because certain members decided to post them as obviously and annoyingly as possible, or because they were popular subjects of discussion. Eventually O'Goobo did what, one year before, he swore he would never do: move to another alliance. TDO Contributions Bobogoobo's Medals Permanent Medals Former Medals Unofficial Medals Before and for a short period after being elevated to the Low Senate, O'Goobo worked as a member of the TDO Secret Police (reporting on ghost nations and other abnormalities) and messaging team (sending messages about alliance events to all members) and did a small amount of role-play and a lot of spamming. As Minister of Finance, O'Goobo helped organize a second Aid Day - a day where numerous donor nations sent packages of three million to smaller nations to help them grow faster. Also during this term, O'Goobo locked a thread in which a heated argument was taking place after it was suggested that the recipients of Aid Day should send technology back to the donors, an idea which was, much later, brought up in ADI and passed with full approval. O'Goobo later helped with a third and fourth Aid Day under another Minister of Finance. O'Goobo was also the Minister of Recruitment, organizing and participating in recruiting new nations to TDO, and had many recruits during his time in TDO. He had the highest post count on the "new" forums (TDO has since moved to yet another forum), although there was a lot of tampering with post counts. He also likely sent numerous aid packages for various reasons, such as war aid, new nation grants, other grants, and other growth programs. Monster in the Closet O'Goobo had heard that the Grämlins was a good alliance of smart people and knew several other nations who had moved there from TDO and never come back. O'Goobo did not mind the extensive interview-style application process because he enjoys answering random questions. Bobogoobo applied on August 16, 2009 and was accepted on August 31, 2009. Bobogoobo was only getting settled in the Grämlins when Warbuck told O'Goobo that he would be forming a new alliance. O'Goobo was very loyal to Warbuck, knew that he would create a great alliance, and wanted to help Warbuck as much as possible. For these reasons, Bobogoobo left the Grämlins and joined the Aqua Defense Initiative. Gre Contributions O'Goobo made no contributions to the Grämlins, other than a little bit of spamming, because he was not a member for long enough. Taking the Initiative Bobogoobo joined the Aqua Defense Initiative on September 18, 2009, the day after it announced its existence. O'Goobo was made a Guardian upon joining, to fill out the government. O'Goobo was made a Sentinel on November 6, 2009. He retained his position after the new charter was ratified. Home Improvement At the urging of Warbuck, O'Goobo began to make his nation more war-capable. This process began while O'Goobo was still in TDO and Warbuck was the Minister of Defense. O'Goobo began to save a warchest and became nuclear capable. After O'Goobo joined ADI, Warbuck continued to teach him to be more prepared, especially because he was no longer in a neutral alliance. O'Goobo began developing more military wonders, continued to save a warchest, bought more technology, developed a military, began Labor Camp swapping, and made various other changes in order to be more militarily prepared. The benefits of these changes became very apparent in Bobogoobo's first real war, the Semper Tyrannis War. The Great Rebuilding On March 17, 2010, Bobogoobo completed its regrowth program. Although O'Goobo bought large amounts of land and infrastructure, Bobogoobo was still not back to its former glory and had only half of its former cash reserves. Despite this, O'Goobo vowed to continue saving and growing for the benefit of both Bobogoobo and ADI. In the program, Bobogoobo grew by about 1100 infrastructure and 2000 land, with consequent growths of 12,000 citizens and 6000 nation strength. O'Goobo increased the nation's military by 10,000 soldiers and began rebuilding its lost navy ships. O'Goobo continued sending foreign aid for ADI grants and technology deals with ADI and allies. This date also marked several milestones for the nation. Bobogoobo had developed a Moon Base the previous day, which was Bobogoobo's first achievement in space and ADI's first space wonder. March 17 also marked the end of sixth months in ADI. Additionally, Bobogoobo broke the milestone of having nine billion dollars in expenses over time, with bills and purchases accounting for nearly equal amounts. ADI Contributions O'Goobo did general debating, fixing grammatical mistakes, voting, recruiting, aiding (and technology deals), and creating and editing pages such as this one for ADI members and allies. O'Goobo quit actively spamming because he did not enjoy it anymore at the time and he did not have much time for it. O'Goobo was ADI's official diplomat to two new alliances whose founders were fellow ex-TDO members (a description which was becoming more and more common of alliances on Planet Bob), the Golden Torch and TLK. O'Goobo was also ADI's diplomat to the Conclave, which is the Planet Bob branch of a group of which O'Goobo has been a member on but could not join here because of his membership in ADI. Bobogoobo fought in three wars for ADI: the Day of the Dead War, ADI's parts of the TOP-C&G War, and the Semper Tyrannis War. O'Goobo was named Lord of Finance on March 6, 2010. He was glad to have a chance to do more for ADI, although he failed at that due to his laziness. Speaking from the Shadows The Shadow Proclamation was created as the new and improved ADI, although it officially was not connected to ADI in any way because ADI's former members wanted to leave the horde of trolls behind. The founders had learned from past experiences - TSP would limit foreign involvement, be selective with treaties, and become almost completely democratic. Its name came from because the founders thought it would be cool to have a themed alliance. O'Goobo, of course, joined right away on April 19, 2010 (and actually got in on the first day of TSP's existence, for once). He offered to work as Lord of both Finance and Defense, although he was doubtful of his ability to do the jobs as they should be done, given his previous record and persistent laziness. O'Goobo knew that he could do reasonably well as LoF because of his previous experience and organizational habits. He offered to be LoD because no one else did, the job should be mostly organizational during the alliance's beginnings, and O'Goobo liked to think he had some combat experience after several wars. O'Goobo continued to make his customary contributions, as detailed in the first sentence of the "ADI Contributions" section. He tried to spam in moderation so that he wouldn't get bored of it again, but occasionally did too much and needed to stop for a while. O'Goobo continued to be TSP's diplomat to TLK and the Conclave. The Great Rebuilding (Again) O'Goobo planned to redevelop as many of his nation's lost assets as possible, although he did not have very much funding with which to do so. He hoped that this time, he would able to grow his nation in peace for a while, until it was ready for war again. The Great Rebuilding Take Two occurred on April 25, 2010. O'Goobo spent a total of about $160 million on rebuilding, and was amazed at how far that amount of money can go in the lower levels of nation development. O'Goobo was able to purchase 3400 infrastructure and 1500 land, the two main focuses of the project. He decommissioned the remaining tanks to reduce upkeep costs, but replenished the airforce (by about 50 planes) and soldier reserves (by about 5000 soldiers). The navy was scheduled to be rebuilt at a later date, when O'Goobo had the means to support such an expensive branch of the military; however, the support structures for the navy were left intact. Due to the lack of aircraft carriers, the Bobogoobo Airforce was smaller than it used to be. At the end of the program, Bobogoobo had grown 14,000 nation strength, 38,000 citizens, and about $200 average gross income per individual per day, and become the strongest nation in TSP. After collecting taxes with the added benefits of the rebuilding, O'Goobo had only about $40 million net loss, although the benefits over time would make up for this. However, because Bobogoobo's national improvements were still crowded, O'Goobo planned to make a smaller jump after another few weeks. As an added detriment from this situation, there were only two factories in Bobogoobo to be used during the rebuilding, so it was not nearly as efficient as O'Goobo would have liked it to be. Additionally, after the rebuilding, O'Goobo developed a Federal Aid Commission for Bobogoobo. O'Goobo knew that it was completely useless, but he wanted to collect all the wonders and the FAC did not cost very much. Continued Rebuilding O'Goobo planned to continue having small regrowth programs every 20 days until he was able to support all the nation improvements and possibly rebuild the Bobogoobo Navy, after which he would focus on refilling the Treasury. On May 15, 2010, the largest small growth was carried out. As a result of the money spent in the Great Rebuilding v2, O'Goobo only had $50 million with which to build. In total, he developed 500 infrastructure, 50 soldiers, and about 100 miles of land. A lot of construction was done on the improvement system of Bobogoobo. O'Goobo destroyed all of Bobogoobo's Drydocks, Shipyards, Naval Academies, and Naval Construction Yards, as well as two each of Missile Defenses and Satellites, as they were simply taking up space. O'Goobo built three factories (which allowed him to purchase a lot more infrastructure with the same small amount of money), two border walls, and two churches. After all this, he collected about three times the amount of money spent on the construction. O'Goobo planned to perform what is known as a "factory swap" to reduce his bills until he had enough room for all the improvements at once. After this rebuilding, Bobogoobo's citizens were financially almost back to the level at which they were before the war period. However, the nation as a whole was still far behind. O'Goobo made another jump on June 4, 2010. After this, his citizens were somehow about as rich as they were before the war period, although the nation was still about half its original size. Also during this jump, O'Goobo passed the milestone of $10 billion total taxes collected over the life of his nation, and was very close to the same marker for expenses over time. Additionally, there was finally enough room in Bobogoobo for it to contain all of its improvements, except for navy-related ones; O'Goobo still wanted to wait a while before redeveloping his navy. O'Goobo also decided finally to begin buying technology again after this jump (with the added incentive of Disparu's growing proximity to Bobogoobo's level of technological advancement). June 24, 2010 saw, as usual, another scheduled jump. During this jump, O'Goobo passed $10 billion in expenses over time, finally re-passed 50,000 nation strength, and moved to second in TSP by infrastructure. He continued to be addicted to infrastructure, failing to fill the nation's treasury to the current goal. TSP Contributions Because the alliance was still very young and getting organized, O'Goobo did not do much other than some suggestions, trade circle organizing, and general activity (including spamming, of course). The Emperor's New Alliance O'Goobo was growing bored of TSP and Planet Bob in general, so on July 6, 2010, he decided to join the Imperial Order, mainly because of Großgermania's presence there. He received TIO ID 029 (when Z3000 redid the IDs in late March 2011, Bobogoobo received TIO ID 00007). To O'Goobo's dismay, the Shadow Proclamation disbanded on August 15, 2010. A day of silence was held in Bobogoobo in memorial. O'Goobo was voted into the position of Imperial Officer of Defense on August 21, 2010. He resigned on October 1, 2010 due to his, as always, failure to do anything with the position, and his increasing activity in places other than the Imperial Order. More Rebuilding On July 14, 2010, O'Goobo performed the last in the series of rebuilding phases. On this day, he planned well enough to achieve several goals at once. He first purchased 500 additional miles of land for his nation, finally allowing him to purchase the Mining Industry Consortium, the last of the economic wonders he could build without needing to double the nation's infrastructure. After purchasing the MIC, O'Goobo increased the nation's infrastructure to 6999.99. He had decided that he would stop at this point and fully regain the nation's warchest before buying any more. O'Goobo continued purchasing technology from small nations and saving up money in the nation's treasury. On August 15, O'Goobo developed a Fallout Shelter System for his nation. He thought it would be a good idea because nuclear war was very expensive in the nation's past. O'Goobo now could not build any more wonders (except Moon wonders of questionable usefulness) until he nearly doubled the nation's infrastructure. O'Goobo planned to fill the nation's treasury to its previous high point. Military Re-Expansion On November 26, 2010, Bobogoobo's treasury was finally back up to O'Goobo's goal. Therefore, O'Goobo began a program of military re-expansion, including expansion of Bobogoobo's ground forces and rebuilding of the Bobogoobo Naval Forces (plus consequent expansion of the Bobogoobo Air Force). The Navy would not be quite as big as it was before the series of wars, but O'Goobo was glad to have the nation back on track. However, O'Goobo was having trouble finding tech sellers, so the technological advancement program was not progressing as quickly as he had hoped. Rebuilding, Take Three On February 20, 2011, O'Goobo completed the customary post-war rebuilding, this time for the PB-NpO War. This time, O'Goobo had much more money to use. The program cost about $800 million in total and developed approximately 8000 infrastructure (up to 9000, a new high in the war era of Bobogoobo), 2000 (purchased) land, over 30,000 nation strength, and ended with a collection of $300 million. Reconstruction of the Bobogoobo Navy was then begun. Bobogoobo's statistics are as follows, prewar - post-war - post-rebuilding; infra: 8500 - 1000 - 9000; total land: 5300 - ~700 - 3200; tech: 6600+ - 5000 - 5100+; NS: ~80,000 - 33,000 - 68,000+. O'Goobo reached his goal of having enough citizens to support every possible improvement, but the warchest was once again reduced to a relatively dismal size. TIO Contributions Upon joining TIO, O'Goobo noticed a conspicuous lack of spam. Therefore, he requested the establishment of a forum specifically for spam games and began filling it with the help of Cao Pai. Other than that, O'Goobo remained somewhat active on TIO's forum (he quickly became the second-highest poster; 75% of his posts were in the spam forum, of course) and IRC channels (when possible), and conducted internal tech deals (when he could find active and reliable sellers), but did not do much in the way of actual work for TIO. O'Goobo also became an Imperial Guard (deputy) of Internal Affairs on July 14, 2010, but did not really do any work for it and was removed at some point. During the PB-NpO War, O'Goobo began sending out war aid to TIO nations in need, then continued afterwards with rebuilding aid, tech deals, and other aid programs. Below can be seen a list of all non-profit aid sent by Bobogoobo while in TIO. On 1 March 2011, O'Goobo became the first to hold the new position of Imperial Officer of Media Affairs. He had been in discussion with the Security Council about creating this position for a while, after he realized it might be the only job he would be able to do and that TIO lacked a media department. However, as always, he failed to do very much for the department. The New Order On July 6, 2011, O'Goobo resigned from the Imperial Order, saying he wanted to move on and experience new things, and citing the fact that he had been in TIO for longer than any other alliance except TDO. O'Goobo then began the application process for the New Pacific Order because he knew several of its members from the wiki and TIO, was interested in how it worked, and had not been in a large alliance since TDO. His application was approved the night of July 9 and he immediately began working on the academy's exam. He passed it the next day with a grade of 100%. Position history Wiki Division July 11, 2011— The Wiki Division was one of the first jobs to which O'Goobo applied, because of his interest and work on the wiki prior to joining NPO. He was already familiar with most of its members as a result of working with them on the wiki. O'Goobo was accepted on July 11, 2011 and began at the entry-level position of Wiki Author. As a Wiki Author, O'Goobo helps to keep NPO pages updated and of high quality.